godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn pony, and is also the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She first began her studying under Princess Celestia at the city of Canterlot, and continues her studies in Ponyville, where the series usually takes place. She's accompanied by her friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and her young dragon assistant, Spike. She represents the Element of Magic. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Lauren Faust's early design of Twilight Sparkle shared a similar color scheme and cutie mark to the G1 pony named Twilight, who appeared in the pilot episode Rescue at Midnight Castle, Twilight Sparkle's color scheme was later changed to that of the G3 Earth pony Twilight Twinkle, with slightly different mane and tail. G1 Twilight teleports by wishing, and Twilight Twinkle likes to watch fireflies; Twilight Sparkle shares both aspects of both of these ponies, with her ability to teleport and her occasional stargazing, though she is much more studious and possesses more powerful magical abilities. In a 2008 sketch for the series' "show bible", Twilight's cutie mark resembles that of the character Moondancer from earlier My Little Pony generations. The Seven Seals Twilight Sparkle was scheduled to make an appearance in Legendarywerewolf206's Video Fan Fic Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals. a major fan made series to continue the cancelled Series of Godzilla Team R & I by 2091riveraisrael. According to Legendarywerewolf206 Twilight Sparkle was known to have the exact same personality as she had during the show Friendship is magic. He also states that she has a huge crush on Rivera and secret rivalries, with Princess Luna, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash who also harbor feelings as well. It is stated vy 2091riveraisrael that Twilight Sparkle may become more powerful in this video fan fic, depending on Legendarywerewolf206, and future Episodes when Rivera turns to the wrong side and causes Chaos across Eqiuestria. These ideas for Twilight Sparkle are still under development by both 2091riveraisrael & Legendarywerewolf206 for her future appearance in the Seven Seals. 'Relationship with Rivera' According to Legendarywerewolf206 Twilight Sparkle was known to have the exact same personality as she had during the show Friendship is magic. He also states that despite being a very young Mare, she has a huge crush on Rivera and secret rivalries, with Princess Luna, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash who also harbor feelings as well. Her crush is first discovered in the Second Episode of the Seven Seals known as night shall rise again, where she was shown too blush after reading pages on Nightmare Darkness while Rivera was still a sleep. The second version of her crushed was later discovered when Rivera would often accidently sleep ontop of her mistaking her back for a pillow. Her feelings are so strong for she is shown too not even try and force him off, but seems too enjoy every little bit of it. She would often respond too these incidents, by either kissing Rivera, in the cheek while he is sleeping or levitaing a blanket while using her magic and placing it right ontop of Rivera, so that way he dosen't catch a cold. Twilight Sparkle's relationship with Rivera, is similar to Rivera's relationshio with Princess Luna, the only flaw in there relationship is, that Twilight would often worry too much for Rivera; safety. The first signs of these would often be when Rivera doesn't return too the library, when he is supposed too. Rivera states that he could be only 1 minute late, and she'll panic. Twilight also consumes a Vengeful side for when Rivera, was being played with during his wedding with Princess Luna by Queen Chlyrisa, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, attempted too smash the queen, but the one who did most damaged and had the most anger, was Twilight Sparkle. Despite the draw backs, Twilight Sparkle harbors the same over protectiveness as Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. At some point near the end of Season 1 of the Seven Seals, Applejack moved on to other matters, but still has a strong friendship with Rivera, in which twilight sparkle even stated that Rainbow Dash and her, actually missed sharing Rivera with her at some occasions, but still admit that 2 girls were better then three. Monsters vs. Ponies Rivera has began wreaking havoc in his home city of Manhattan. Meanwhile back in Equestria, Twilight is worried about his none presence at the castle for one of the most important events in Equestria’s history, Princess Celestia’s birthday. She uses a teleportation spell that sends her to Rivera’s location which is in Manhattan New York. Rivera topples over a building and surprises Twilight. Feeling angry Twilight decides to turn Rivera back into his Pegasus form using the Elements Of Harmony. She tries it twice but to no avail. Rivera mocks her. Suddenly Princess Celestia sends the rest of the Main 6 to New York City using the same teleportation spell as Twilight. Together there combined strength manages to seal Rivera back into his Pegasus form. He is then forced by Twilight to give Princess Celestia an excuse for why he didn’t show up at the party. 'Becoming a Princess' Personality 'Sociability' When Twilight Sparkle is first introduced in Friendship is Magic, part 1, she is so devoted to studying that she even studies during her breaks, much to her assistant Spike's dismay. She deliberately avoids contact with other ponies who ask her to a party, as she states that "the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends", and that Night Mare Moon's return is a more important business to attend to. When she is ordered by Princess Celestia to see to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, she still tries to avoid the latter request and focuses more on her studies. When Night Mare Moon appears, she tells her new friends that she's going to face her alone, but even so they all insist on aiding her with the task. After seeing how much her new friends would do for her, she begins to open up and realize that she needs her friends to defeat Night Mare Moon, and together they save Equestria from eternal night. Twilight expresses her desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville to Princess Celestia, and the princess tasks her with studying the "magic of friendship" with her friends in Ponyville, and send regular friendship reports detailing her findings. She briefly loses her faith in her friends in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2. Princess Celestia calls the ponies to her castle to once again wield the Elements of Harmony, where they encounter Discord. After luring them into the castle's labyrinth with a riddle, Discord magically makes all of Twilight's friends behave in an unfriendly manner. Over the course of the two episodes their attitudes get to Twilight too, until she almost abandons Ponyville. When she finds all the friendship reports that Princess Celestia has been sending back to her, she reads through them and regains her faith in her friends, venturing out to restore them to their regular selves with a "memory spell". Once they all return to normal, they use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord and encase him in stone. 'Temperament & anxiousness' Twilight ignites into flames both in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Feeling Pinkie Keen, though these instances are more likely cartoon stylization; in the first instance, she was overwhelmed by hot sauce, and in the second she boils over after Pinkie Pie tells her there's something even "doozier" to come after the life-threatening hydra attack. When things don't go her way in Swarm of the Century and it seems Princess Celestia will imminently come to a ruined Ponyville, Twilight breaks down and nonsensically suggests building an exact replica of Ponyville in the seconds before the princess arrives. Similarly, she gets nervous at the thought of disappointing Princess Celestia in A Bird in the Hoof when she finds out Fluttershy took the princess's pet bird Philomeena without permission. She imagines the Princess would be so displeased that she'll banish or imprison both Fluttershy and herself; when Princess Celestia actually finds out that her bird has been taken by Fluttershy, she doesn't seem bothered at all, and chuckles at her bird's mischievous behavior. As friends are wont to do, they confide in each other. Twilight, under the watchful eye of Pinkie Pie, keeps both Rarity and Fluttershy's secrets in Green Isn't Your Color: both ponies want an end to Fluttershy's modeling career, but both of them ask Twilight not to relay this to the other pony; Twilight feels revealing their secret would solve the conflict, but she is bound to her word. Her tension worsens from being under Pinkie Pie's surveillance, and she pops up from unexpected places (such as in an apple crate and behind a mirror), startling Twilight. Eventually Twilight is so stressed and on edge that she has to physically stop herself from revealing the secret. Near the end of the episode, after Rarity and Fluttershy share their feelings and find they both want Fluttershy to stop her modeling career. After that Photo Finish comes to tell Fluttershy that they need to go to someplace. But Fluttershy says she can't make any of her appointments, after that she and Rarity presumably go to the spa. At this time Twilight Sparkle has her head in a potted plant. But when she is alone with Photo Finish she yells out: "Spike has a crush on Rarity!" Pinkie Pie appears on the reflection-side of a mirror and expresses her disapproval of Twilight. During Lesson Zero, Twilight becomes extremely anxious and hyperactive, trying desperately to find something to report about friendship in her letter to Princess Celestia, as she isn't tardy with her weekly reports. At one point in the episode, she approaches the Cutie Mark Crusaders by teleporting into the ball they were playing with, breaking the ball. She then proceeds to introduce her doll Smarty Pants to them, all while grinding her teeth, showing impatience and aggressiveness. 'Studiousness' As noted above, Twilight is heavily invested in her studies before coming to Ponyville. Her studiousness leads her to discover the imminent return of Night Mare Moon, and helps her in many more instances throughout the series. She remains very studious even after opening up to making friends. At the beginning of Griffon the Brush Off, Twilight is preoccupied with reading a book while Pinkie Pie goes on about Rainbow Dash's aerial acrobatics; Twilight pretends to follow everything Pinkie Pie says by replying "uh-huh" in a deadpan tone, but keeps reading her book. Similarly, in The Best Night Ever, Pinkie Pie talks to Twilight enthusiastically while Twilight tries to concentrate on learning a new spell. Twilight demonstrates her reliance on books in her first ever slumber party that she holds with Rarity and Applejack. During the slumber party, she employs an instructional book, "Slumber 101", and consults it throughout the night. When the storm outside topples a tree through her bedroom window, she is at a loss for handling the situation and keeps searching her book for answers. On the other hand, her reliance on books comes in helpful when she participates in the Running of the Leaves. Applejack and Rainbow Dash mock her for having only ever read about the sport, but she manages to beat both of them and come in fifth place by practicing the advice in the book of going slow and steady and then, when all the other participants are tired, sprints to the finish line. Twilight's studiousness is sometimes more than her assistant, Spike, can keep up with. He complains about her excessive devotion to her studies in Friendship is Magic, part 1, and falls asleep while still in session in Owl's Well That Ends Well. In the latter episode, Twilight adopts a pet horned owl, Owloysius, who also assists her with her studies by fetching books and keeping her company, however Spike remains her only assistant in all other episodes. 'Skepticism' Twilight is dismissive of what she considers superstition. While her friends are convinced that Zecora is "an evil enchantress" at the beginning of Bridle Gossip, Twilight and Apple Bloom simply wish to understand her. Later, when the "evidence" shows Zecora is going to eat Apple Bloom, Twilight begins to share their beliefs briefly, though soon Zecora and Apple Bloom set the misunderstanding straight. Incidentally, the very same dismissiveness of superstition that led her to doubt Zecora is evil also led her to miss the true cause of the ponies' various afflictions, as she skipped over a book titled "Super Naturals" because she mistook it for a book about the supernatural. Twilight and the other ponies apologize to Zecora and become friends with her, and Twilight ventures to the Everfree Forest to visit Zecora again in Stare Master. Twilight is dismissive, sarcastic, and skeptical even in the face of evidence in Feeling Pinkie Keen towards Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense. She keeps claiming Pinkie Pie's fulfilled predictions are coincidences, and tries to find contradictions and faults in Pinkie's premonitions. By the end of the episode she admits her inability to understand how the Pinkie Sense works and simply accepts it. Skills Twilight is exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. Spike mentions in Boast Busters that Twilight's magical ability is exemplary, and Princess Celestia comments about Twilight's enormous raw magical power in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort, as Twilight explains to Spike at the beginning of Feeling Pinkie Keen and to the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Call of the Cutie, and in Lesson Zero she says she needs a line of sight with an object to undo the spell she cast on it. When Twilight levitates the ursa minor in Boast Busters, she is visibly exerting herself, gritting her teeth and tensing her muscles. However, she effortlessly harvests an entire apple orchard at once in Applebuck Season, and repairs a breached hydroelectric dam in The Mysterious Mare Do Well by levitating scores of rocks and boulders. Twilight is shown developing her skills in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she has some difficulty using magic to turn a page in her book; the scene shows her progressing in her studies, a theme which continues throughout the series. Snails, similarly, shows some difficulty performing a horn-light magic in Boast Busters, and doesn't demonstrate Twilight's developed magic ability. As talented as she is, her spells occasionally misfire or fail. When she casts a spell on the parasprites in Swarm of the Century so they won't eat food, they begin to consume items which aren't food, and subsequently destroy Ponyville. When she tries to assist with Winter Wrap Up by making a plow run itself with a "come-to-life" spell, she ends up losing control of the plow and sending Applejack hurtling in a ball of snow into the side of a hill, and the impact covers the recently-plowed field with snow once again. She tries to reverse Discord's strange effects with a "failsafe spell" which Twilight says will "fix everything"... but it fails. A "want it, need it" spell on the doll Smarty Pants in Lesson Zero works a little too well, as it affects more than her intended targets and she is unable to undo her mistake due to the ensuing chaos. Twilight possesses the ability to teleport, which was also common among previous-generation My Little Pony unicorn characters. She first teleports on the show in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when she charges Night Mare Moon and disappears only to reappear behind her and next to the Elements of Harmony. She teleports short distances in Applebuck Season to get ahead of Applejack trying to confront her about her over-exertion, and she unintentionally teleports with Spike from the thoroughfare into her library in The Ticket Master, which leaves Spike slightly singed. She teleports multiple times in Lesson Zero , seemingly without effort. As seen in Secret of My Excess, she is able to teleport other beings as well, teleporting Spike several times to clean a lipstick mark off his cheek. Twilight also has the ability to envelop her and others around her with a magic bubble, as shown when she removed her friends from Discord's grasp in The Return of Harmony Part 2. Twilight uses various other spells, among them: *"Number 16", which Twilight uses in Boast Busters to make the wind blow through river reeds. *"Number 25": Growing facial hair on Spike, Snips, and Snails in Boast Busters. *Fleetingly making cutie marks appear on Apple Bloom's flank in Call of the Cutie. *Turning rocks into formal attire in Feeling Pinkie Keen. *Allowing non-Pegasus ponies to walk on clouds and possess temporary wings in Sonic Rainboom. *Sensing gems in A Dog and Pony Show by "copying" Rarity's spell. *Hatching a dragon from its egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *Changing an apple into a cart and mice into horses in The Best Night Ever. *"Memory spell" that returned her friends to normal after being corrupted by Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2. *"Want it, Need it spell" that makes an object wanted by anyone who lays eyes on it. In the first season, Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects as once, several other colors are used as well, for example in the gem finding scene in A Dog and Pony Show. Starting with the second season's third episode, Twilight's magic is uniformly depicted using a bright magenta glow. Organization Twilight's organizational skills are quite impressive as well, though she sometimes overdoes it. In Winter Wrap Up, she is able to coordinate the actions of several different teams and make them more efficient as a whole, allowing them to finish the Winter Wrap Up on schedule for the first time in years. The mayor of Ponyville is so impressed with her, she makes Twilight the official organizer of the pony teams for all future Winter Wrap Ups, and Twilight receives a special team coat, comprising of all the team colors. At the beginning of the episode, she starts the morning with a checklist; she makes another, longer checklist at the beginning of Lesson Zero, which exasperates Spike with its length and minute details, even going so far as to make sure every cupcake in a box she was given are perfectly matched and that the icing on each isn't touching another cupcake's icing, which eventually leads her to remove all but a tiny smudge of icing on each. This level of organization could suggest Twilight having Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). When smoke threatens to envelop Equestria in Dragonshy, Twilight informs the ponies in Ponyville of the danger and organizes a task-force comprised of her friends to deal with the problem. When Fluttershy doubts herself and says she's not up to the task, Twilight encourages her and expresses confidence in Fluttershy's way with animals. While she is extremely quick at organizing the raw materials for the bird's nests in Winter Wrap Up into neat little piles, her craftsmanship skills are lacking. The nest she makes is so terrible that Spike sarcastically quips it should be condemned as an outhouse for the birds, and Rarity spends most of the day trying to fix it. Despite this, Twilight apparently has difficulty finding books, even when they are well organized. This is a running gag in the series. Category:Characters Category:Heros